Dare You to Move
by cece1090
Summary: She was my sister and she was worth every fight, every loss, and every sacrifice I ever gave.  She was the sunshine in my dark; my hope when there wasn't any. And while we thought our lives were over, our story was just beginning. No slash. No vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I want to get something straight; this is not pertained to vampires at all. This is a completely original story that has nothing to do with Stephanie Meyer's phenomenon. This will be a beautiful story if you stay with it, so please read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, only the storyline.

Where do I even begin? There were so many roads, so much untold pain, so much laughter, and so much crying. And yet there was faint trace of magic lying in those moments, even the ones were I thought tomorrow would never come and I would never be okay. I was like a bird, never grounded and never settling.

My life was not something spectacular, or tragic. It was just a story, an untold story that was literally screaming to be told, to be noticed. Something reader you must understand is that most people would never know this was coming from my home. You see, I was always okay; I was never the one who brought my drama to school or even really told people I was miserable. There was only one person in my life who understood me for what I was.

She loved me for everything I was, everything I wasn't, and everything I would never be. She was the most amazing person I had ever known, and while she didn't believe it; she was worth every fight, every loss, and every sacrifice I ever gave. She was the sunshine in my dark; my hope when there wasn't any. I don't believe I ever loved more deeply than how I love her still.

Alice, my non-biological sister, came into my life when I was about fourteen. At the time I was going to a small Christian school in Hot Springs, Arkansas. To say I hated there would be an understatement. To make things worse, I was a social outcast. It wasn't like I was a weird nerd or anything. I was just average, at everything. There was nothing exceptional about me at all, just average.

I never made all A's or honor roll, I was academically alright but that was it. My best friend was extremely popular, made amazing grades, great at sports and was constantly making me feel as if I was nothing. While my self-esteem tanked around her, she was my best friend and she was only thing I had aside from my own mother.

And speaking of my mother, talk about dynamite in small packages. Let me clarify something, I am about 5'10 and my mother is barely (that is if she stands on her tip toes) 5'3. Her personality was explosive and I would have done anything for her. She was my real best friend at the time. Weird, I know but we shared everything together, and when I say everything I mean literally _everything_! When we were together, I remember so much laughter! And yet, when she was angry, I remember only the pain.

When she became angry, which could happen at minute, she was uncontrollable. She was like a ticking bomb just waiting to explode. I remember one night when I was ten, I did something that made her angry and she screamed:

"You know, I think the reason God never gave me any children was because of how much of you I have to deal with!"

I believe the worst part of that night was that I had just prayed to God to let her have at least one child of her one about thirty minutes before she so boldly claimed that to me. You see, she was barren and I was adopted. I remember crying at night over her pain. Then as I a young child to pray for God to heal her she spits at me that I'm the problem. That I'm her problem.

I think that I've always been her problem, her one mistake and while she never said it; she never had to. Actions speak louder than words, and while that is such a cliché line it is one of the most truthful pieces of words I have ever come across.

You see, the issue was that she was my best friend. She was only mom when she was explicitly livid and no time else. I never had a mother figure, just a woman who was just and maybe even more broken than I was. I grew up my whole childhood life believing I would never be good enough for her.

Now I realize it was never 'good enough' I was just never going to be enough period. Ultimately, at the end of the day I could never make the pain go away. I could never fix her. She was never going to be satisfied in life, and therefore I would never be her satisfaction and that's why I was never enough. I couldn't love her like my stepfather is supposed to, or like my father should have. And to be quite frankly, I never measured up as her daughter. But as her best friend, I was everything she could ask for. And for me, in those moments, that was enough.

Her marriage was bad; I never had to ask to see that. My stepfather didn't love her and I knew it. I remember one time when she was talking to ex boyfriend she had in high school, she got really angry with him and decided to go to Monroe, Louisiana to get her revenge. I remember that we went and bought an all new outfit and everything. We were about to go show him everything he could never have. On the way up there, we listened to total boy bashing music like Taylor Swifts "Picture to Burn" and Kelly Clarkson's "Never Again." I remember we laughed so much that weekend, especially when she told her jerk of an ex boyfriend off! I remember being so happy! You see, that was one of 'those' moments.

Anyways, my mother finally convinced my stepfather to adopt these two children that his secretary was related to. Their names were Alice and Edward. Alice was seven and Edward was eight. They both had been through hell and I felt so small then. Alice and I immediately had a connection and instantly became attached to the hip. She was such an amazing kid.

While she completely bewildered me, she did have a mean streak in her. She was extremely vindictive. Once there was a time when she was so angry with Edward that hid all his video games. They were hidden for so long, that she even forgot where she put them. They were found a year later. As I was saying, vindictive.

But she was so full of life, so full of passion, and yet so full of pain. She never really got over her mother. She never liked the idea of actually replacing her so she settled for calling me mom. I was someone she could trust, I wasn't a mother figure therefore I wouldn't be as likely to disappoint her as such. I was never going to randomly walk out and not come back for six weeks as her own mother once did. I was her sister, her protector, her safety net and I was trustworthy. To be honest though, it was really her that saved me. Well, I guess it would be safe to say that we saved each other.

I had other siblings though, a stepbrother, Emmitt; stepsister Bella, half brother, Jasper and of course Edward. Now Edward was another situation all together. He had Cerebral Palsy because his mother was on drugs and alcohol while she was pregnant. Part of his brain was, still is missing. He was practically blind as well, had mental seizures that more like hallucinations and it was because of his mother.

He was paying for the mistakes his mother made, and yet I still wonder if she knows and if she does would she even care. I don't know. I do believe she did love her children, she didn't know how to love them. Edward displayed a great hate for his mother and father figure while Alice was much more compassionate, which is another admirable trait about her.

To Alice, that was still her mother mistakes and all. Sometimes I wish I could live like that, but Alice and I very different people. While I never would admit it to her, I sometimes wished I could be more like her. Unknown to her, she taught me a little something about life.

Love, and to not be afraid of it.

Of course, it seemed as if I was the only one who seemed to see that about her. You see, I'm driving in the car heading back to Arkansas from Texas. How I got here started a while back. My story was just really just starting to begin for me, even though I thought my life was over. Just a few months prior, I felt as if was on top of the world, then life decided to throw me a loop and I wasn't ready.

I was disowned by stepfather.

I made a choice to not be bought over, to not be manipulated, to finally say no and it cost me a big price. At first my mother was extremely angry, and swore to him the moment I walked out to live with my dad; was the day she was walking out as well. You know what, I really believed her. I really believed I was worth her fighting over and I really believed she would choose what was right over what was easy.

I was wrong.

Quickly after I moved out, she made her choice to stay and that I was the one who was in the wrong. She chose to stay because staying was easier than fighting for kid. Staying was easier than defying him. So she did, and that was the end of that. And suddenly I had to face the truth that I had been so long denying. I would give anything for her, and yet I wish I could say the same about her.

Anyways, this is where my story is beginning. Two weeks ago, I got a phone call from her basically saying that Alice was being kicked out. Needless to say, I decided to go down there to straighten things out. I'll never forget that conversation.

_The family was all hanging out at Leah's house. Bella, Emmitt and Jasper and I along with my stepmother Renee and my dad Charlie were just visiting Renee's sister, Leah, and her family of four kids. It was like any other day, a day filled with loudness, laughter and music. We were all sitting down eating Alfredo with angel hair pasta that could give us all heart attacks potentially and were loving every minute and every bite of it! We were all laughing and Bella was talking about her latest tattoo and how her newlywed husband needs a serious tan. It was a good day, and then my phone went off. I saw it was my mother and was unsure whether to answer it or not. We hadn't spoken a word to each other for nearly eight months since she had expressed to me how she was choosing my stepfather over me. But I decided that it might be important and reluctantly excused myself from the table and answered it. _

"_Hello?" I said pensively. _

"_Hey." She said gruffly. _

_I could tell she was crying, but by the sound of her voice she sounded more angry than hurt. _

"_What's going?" I answer quickly trying to get to the point of the conversation. _

_She was quiet and I could hear her breathing in the background. The silence was irritating me, and yet there was a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. I knew whatever it was, it was bad. _

"_Are you there?" I finally say breaking the uncanny silence. _

"_Yeah, sorry." She says quickly. "Look, I'm just going to tell you straight. You're sister's pregnant." She states plainly. _

_This time it was I that was speechless. I mean what are you supposed to say after something like that. I took a big breath and closed my eyes. _

"_Mom, how is that even possible? I mean she's only twelve." I say frustratingly. _

_I'm not sure which was more disturbing, the fact that we were talking about this so civilized or that my twelve year old sister is pregnant. _

"_Well, apparently she decided to spread her legs." She said curtly. _

_I immediately felt the anger rise up inside of me. It was enough having to deal with this in the first place; the last thing needed was her unnecessary comments. _

"_Don't Mother." I say tightly. "You know she was sexually messed with when she was little. She's only twelve; you should be more concerned about her wellbeing, not making rude comments." I say coldly. _

"_Well excuse me for finding out that apparently my twelve year old daughter happens to be a slut." She says icily. _

"_She was raped as a five year old for god's sake mother!" I yell at her, taking our conversation outside. _

"_Don't you think I know that!" She yells back at me. "The point is that she can't stay here." She states bluntly. _

_It was if the wind had been knocked out of me, and I was sure I heard her incorrectly. _

"_I'm sorry but I know didn't just hear that she couldn't stay there anymore." I spit through my teeth. _

"_Yes, that's exactly right! Steve is an attorney! We are a Christian family, how would it look if everyone knew our daughter was out sleeping around." She yells again. _

"_OH MY GOD! Could you just for this ONE second mother actually think of someone else other than yourself! Your TWELVE year old daughter is pregnant!" I scream into the phone. _

"_We're sending her back to DHS and that's final!" She yells even louder. _

_All there is is the silence taking over. And for some reason I can't seem to get a single word to form from my lips. I want to scream all kind of obscenities, but I can't even do that. Shock, that's the right word. I am in total and complete shock. How could she? How could they? She's only a child! The starts to become thin and I can't breathe anymore. All I can process in my mind is that I have to do something. _

_I have to do something!_

"_Just…uh..Just um" I stutter trying to find the words. "Look, just give me two weeks, okay?" I finally manage. _

"_To do what Rosalie? What are you going to possibly do?" She asks curtly. _

"_To do hell lot more than you that's for sure!" I say coldly. _

_The nausea sweeps over my body and I hold my phone out while I vomit all over the ground. My mind is spinning and I have no idea what I'm going to do. All I know is that I have to do something. _

"_Hand the phone over to Alice." I demand. _

"_Excuse –"_

"_Mother, cut the CRAP okay! Just hand the damn phone over to Alice!" I scream. _

_All I hear is shuffling of feet then a faint here. _

"_Hello" says a dead voice. _

_My heart sinks in my chest at my sister's voice. It sounds as if she was dead, completely devoid of all emotion and it makes me angry. It makes me angry because that's only supposed to be me, only I'm supposed to be emotionally dead not her; never her. _

"_Alice, listen to me!" I say desperately. "You listen to me, I'm coming up there as soon as I can okay? We're going to get through this okay?" I say now partly crying. "Okay, so just be strong alright?" I say and can hear her sobbing in the background. _

"_Okay, I promise." Is all she says. _

"_Look, I have to go Rosalie. I'll talk to you later." My mother responds irritatedly. _

"_Oh you most certainly will." I spit out venomously then hit the end button. _

_I fall to ground bring my hands to my head and scream the loudest I can scream. Scream out in my utter dismay and loathing. I scream out like there is no tomorrow. _

But here I am in my red Explorer on an early Thursday morning, driving on I30 blaring Switchfoot in my speakers. Maybe I'll drown my thoughts and for once get a minute of peace. A minute where I don't have to think. I minute where I can just drive.

About two hours later, I pull up to the small private school building on the outskirts of Hot Springs, Arkansas; to that same school that changed my life, that made me believe I could be something of worth to this world. That same school that could very well save her life she was about to have to leave. All because my mother, her parents, just woke up one morning and decided that they didn't want to parent anymore. They decided that she was just too difficult, too embarrassing, too much of a risk to their perfect lie.

I'm nineteen years old and have no idea what to do.

So this is where my story begins.

This is where our story begins.

So please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.

* * *

I pull up to the parking lot of my old high school. I can hear the yelling and laughter coming from the small playground that lies just beyond the building in front of me. My hands rest on the steering wheel and I begin to take deep breaths. My mother and stepfather have kicked Alice out of her own home and disowned her. No one in my family can take her, not even my father and stepmother, not the grandparents, not the extended family. Yet the idea of sending back to Hill Crest makes me want to vomit. _There's no way in hell I'm letting her back there. _I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, but quickly push them back; after all, I'm not the one losing everything I love.

I grip the wheel until my knuckles turn white. The bell sounds and I know that a new class is starting. I rip my hands from the wheel and drag myself from my car. The sooner I can get out of there the better, because my mother is only gone from the house until three. There is only a short window frame we have to get all her stuff out of the house before my mother comes back home and also I don't want my sister to have to see her after everything that's happened.

I walk over the glass double doors and straight into Coach Daniel's office, who also happens to be the Administrator of the school. He's sitting with his back to me watching reruns of the previous basketball games, no doubt getting ready for nationals. His feet are propped up on the shelf in front of him and I can imagine his arms are crossed over chest while his face is scrutinizing the screen. I finally decide to let him know I'm in here because staring at him is somewhat creepy.

"Hey Daniel." I say nicely still standing in the doorway.

He immediately drops his legs off the shelf and pauses the video all while turning towards me.

"Hey Rosalie, haven't seen you in a while." He says warmly.

I shift my feet nervously, because he obviously has no idea what's going on. _Why doesn't he know anything? Hasn't mom called him or something? _

"Uh, is everything alright?" He states bunching his eyebrows confusingly.

I pause slightly before getting myself together.

"Actually no, Daniel. It's about Alice." I say quietly.

"Okay, what happened?" His says while motioning to take a seat.

I quickly sit down and cross my legs and look straight into his eyes.

"She's pregnant." I just come out and say.

His become as big as saucers at my blunt comment.

"What? But she's only-

"Twelve. Yes I know. Anyways, she's been thrown out of her home. They were going to send her back to Hill Crest, but well….I just can't let her go back there. She's my little sister." I finish my voice cracking.

He just sits there completely dumbfounded by what I've just told him.

"They were going to send her back?" He states confusingly.

"Yes." I state.

"Wow, their own daughter." He says sadly.

"Daniel, I am taking full responsibility for this; but neither of us has anywhere to go. My dad and stepmother can't take us both." I say looking down. "I don't know what to do. Is it possible that maybe we can stay with someone and I could work here at the school to pay her tuition?" I say finally looking up at him in the eye.

There is a silence in the air and I know he's thinking.

"Rosalie, you know I love you and Alice both; but we have a policy about pregnancy." He says slowly.

"She's just a child Daniel, I mean I'm not even sure it was consensual or not." I say quickly and almost too fiercely. "Just, Look I know this school is her only hope. If I pull her out, I'm not sure what will happen to her. In the mean time, I want to find out the other party involved in this mess." I say a bit more calmly.

He takes a big breath before answering.

"Alright, for her I'll make the exception. Just tell her not to tell anyone about her pregnancy just yet. Talk to her, try to find out who the father is. She doesn't need the only one to take the fall for this, especially if he attends our school." He says exasperatedly.

"Okay, I'll do my best." I say as I walk to the door.

"Rosalie-" I stop and turn back towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Look, there is a lady here who could use an extra hand at her house. I know she'll let you and Alice stay there if you help her you know, clean, cook, etc... In the mean time, our school needs help with teacher aids and secretarial work and whatnot. Just see me around eight tomorrow morning. The woman's name is Esme Cullen. You probably know her son, Carlisle. He went to our college and still helps out around here. Just be back here after Alice's practice is over and I'll introduce you two to her." He said warmly.

"Okay will do. I have to pick up Alice though to get her stuff from the house before my mother gets back home. I'll try to get her back up here an hour before practice is over so she can still play in tomorrow's game." I say.

"Alright then, and don't worry if you can't. If she's not here I'll just not start her, she'll still play. These are unusual circumstances." He said with folded hands.

"Thank-you so much Daniel, for everything." I say nicely while walking out the door.

I reach the stairs and walk up them quietly. The building is quite small, so I know I can find her pretty quickly. The first door I reach, I open and knock on it to get the teacher's attention. She quickly stops lecturing and all the students' heads turn to see who interrupted their class.

"Hello, can I help you?" She says expectantly.

"Yes, I'm looking for the seventh grade class right now. Would you happen to know where they might be?" I ask nicely.

"Oh yes, they are across the hall." She says while pointing to my where my needed direction is.

"Thank-you" I say while closing the door.

I pass some lockers on my way and come across Alice's. There's notes all over it, and a sign that says Alice with colorful markings on it. I laugh slightly, knowing she must be popular like I thought she would be. I reach the door and open it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alice." I say warmly.

Immediately I hear stuff shuffling around and notice Alice busily trying to get her stuff together.

"She's here." The teacher says nicely.

"Good, I need to check her out for the day." I say while Alice starts walking up to me.

She's gotten quite a bit taller than I last remember her and partly feel sorry for her. She was wearing a uniform with a white oxford shirt tucked in and a pleated skirt above her knee. Her hair hit right below her shoulders and was black as night. She was beautiful, a twelve year old stuck in a fifteen year old's body; that's why I felt sorry for her. She even acted and spoke way beyond her age, which didn't help her problem.

"You ready?" I ask while taking a deep breath and closing the door.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be. Where are we going to go?" She says confidently.

It was never in her nature to speak insecurely, even when she was feeling it.

"You know Carlisle right?" I ask while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah of course. He helps with band a lot." She returns.

"Okay, well we're staying with him and his mother. I'm going to help out with the house and work up here at the school so you can at least finish this year." I say as we reach the doors.

I see a smirk start to form on her face and I haven't the slightest idea of why she's even smirking-or acting happy right now.

"What?" I ask skeptically.

She just starts to laugh and pretty soon I'm laughing too and I haven't a clue what we're even laughing about. All I know is that in this moment, I'm feeling happy and that's enough. Because the laughter makes me momentarily forget everything that's going and I can stand there laughing my guts out in this hell-like situation.

"What!" I ask between spits of laughter.

She brings her hand to her mouth trying to calm herself down.

"It's just that, well you had the biggest crush on him for like forever! Now we're going to live with him! This must be your dream come true!" She says and starts laughing all over again.

"Whatever" I say still giggling profusely while unlocking the car door and getting inside.

I start driving and we sit in a comfortable silence. Alice then picks up my iPod and starts scrolling through the songs.

"I know what we need right now." She says with a smile.

"Yeah what is that?" I say biting back a smile.

"The greatest song ever invented." She says still scrolling. "This." She says while nodding.

And before I know it, Leonard Nimoy's "Ballad of Bilbo Baggins" is blaring through my speakers. The laughter erupts all over again and we listen to completely stupid music all the way home. I know why we want music that we can laugh to, because in this moment we don't want to deal with the situation. We can come face to face with that when we get home.

We drove in the car for about forty minutes, because the house is ridicously far away from the school. That's when reality hits us. All the boxes of stuff standing out on the porch. Everything that portrayed Alice and who she is is about to completely removed. And just like me, it will as if Alice never existed there in the first place. Alice is going to disappear.

I don't cry though, I refuse to cry over them. There's a lot of things in the worth crying over, they aren't part of it.

"Sad isn't it. Like the fact that they really just want me gone. All my crap just sitting on the porch." She states as she just stares at it all from her seat.

"Guess we need to just get it over with. The sooner we load up and leave the better. I don't want to see that woman her calls herself my mother." I say venomously and throw open my car door and start for the boxes.

"Yeah, your mother." I barely hear her whisper.

It kills me, absolutely kills me, because now it's _my _mother, not _our _mother anymore. I start to pick up the boxes and load them into my explorer. About an hour later, we've completely finished and arranged the boxes in such a way I can still see back window. We get into the car and take one last look at the huge white plantation house that we once called our home before backing out and leaving.

We are leaving it all behind, all the memories, all the pain, all the hurt, the unloved, the never good enough; all of it and embracing a life that is all new. We are embracing a life that we'll pave out for ourselves. We're embracing our own lives.

"Okay, I need some serious Starbucks." Alice states while picking up my iPod again.

Her face is beaded with sweat and she un tucked her white shirt a long while ago.

"Yeah me too!" I say partly excitedly. "So do you just want to hangout for the rest of the day or do you want to go back for practice?" I ask while staring out country road before me.

"I don't think I can concentrate enough for practice." Is all she says then hits Kesha's "Take it Off."

She doesn't want to talk about it because she doesn't want to deal with the emotional aspect of this whole situation. To be honest, I don't want to talk about it really either. All I want is my Starbucks and blow my last paycheck on whatever we want.

"So want do you want to do?" I ask while started to move my upper body to the beat really badly.

She doesn't answer so I turn towards her to find her staring at me incredulously.

"Oh. My. God. You have serious rhythm problems, you know." She says with a smirk.

"Well, not all of us are fortunate of having a stripper mom teaching us how to dance okay." I say playfully.

"So true! But I'm sure she couldn't teach you anything if had been your mom!" She whips back quickly.

"Okay, probably true." I say and we immediately start laughing- again.

"Let's go to Little Rock! We can shop and crap!" She says enthusiastically.

"Kay!" I say and turn the music up.

She rolls down her window and starts to dance in her seat, and maybe her mom being a stripper wasn't a total bad thing. If nothing else, the girl can dance. I smile lightly and then starting to dance too- all in my bad rhythm.

To be honest, this is probably one of the funniest days I've had in a while which is ironic considering we've both been disowned in a year span. We're dancing in the car, shopping, trying on crazy hooker heels and blowing money left and right and not caring. I order her an iced coffee made with half-half with extra shots of caramel and me the same. Both of our drinks are a venti and I swear she gets completely high off espresso and sugar.

We laugh some more. We laugh till our sides are sore from doing it so much. We laugh till we almost forget the sadness, the unknown.

By the end of the day, we've bought seven new shirts, four shorts, two pair of shoes, and jewelry galore. I let her wear the jewelry she wants, because I'm not mom and don't care if her shorts are normal length. After all, she isn't a nun. She's almost thirteen and maturity wise is already much older than that.

Around five, we head back to school because her practice is over at six-thirty and Little Rock is a little over an hour away. The music is blaring in the car, and we don't care who is staring at us. Alice makes weird faces at the people who stare at us and freak them out. Only espresso makes her this hyper but for once I don't care because she's cracking me up to the point where I'm crying.

When we reach the school she steps out of the car and just lingers there.

"So uh, what are we supposed to do now?" She asks partly nervously.

The day has started to come to end, and we have to face the thing we've been avoiding all day. I walk around the car and stand beside her staring at the school building again.

"Not sure Alice." I say quietly.

And we both know that the question and answer have nothing to do with finding Esme, but what we're going to do in general. She's been cut loose, and I've been put in the place of her mother somewhat.

"I just have to ask you something before we find Carlisle's mother and everything." She says with her eyes training on something unknown.

"Yeah, what?" I ask leaning on the car.

There was a pause, a silence in the air as she kept staring out into the unknown.

"I just don't understand why you did it? I mean, you took a stand to follow your dreams, got disowned over it and now- now you're throwing it all away." She says quietly.

And in that moment, that's when I cry. I cry because she's someone worth crying for, something worth putting my life on hold, she's worth a lot of things and a hell lot worth more than being treated like crap.

"Because don't you think you're worth it?" I say looking at her and see tears glistening in her eyes.

She then smiles, despite her tears, and loops her arm through mine.

"We'll get through this, won't we?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, we will." I say and we start to walk to the double doors.

The moment was so profound, so amazing and yet so beautiful. I had a big smile on my face and tears were streaming down my cheeks, and yet I was so inexplicably happy. Of course that moment stopped suddenly when I caught sight of a certain someone in front of me.

Maybe Alice had a point when she said all that about Carlisle, because there he is standing there all non chalant in a turquoise polo shirt with khaki slacks, and those glasses. And the only thing I'm comprehending right now is how my heart is slamming in my chest. My cheeks start to burn and I know crimson by now. I hear a faint giggle to my right and I know that Alice is catching on. He turns slowly to me and flashes me a brilliant smile, practically dazzling me with his perfectly white teeth.

_Oh sweet Jesus! How the HELL am I supposed to live with this? _

My mind goes into overdrive as he starts walking to me and my hearts starts beating wildly in my chest.

"Hey Rosalie, Alice. So my mom is at home but she absolutely thrilled to have two girls in her home. I mean, I'm her only child so it'll be nice for her to have some- well you know what I mean." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, I completely understand." I say with a laugh.

"So, I guess just follow me." He says as he walks in front of us heading for the door. "I hope you don't mind me staying there." He says warmly walking to his car.

"Oh pretty she doesn't." Alice says snarkily.

Immediately I jab her in the side and we both stumble and I thank god that Carlisle isn't seeing any of this.

"What?" He says turning his head back towards us and we immediately straighten up.

"Nothing." I say all too fast.

He gives me a weird look before laughing slightly and shaking his.

"Okay, just follow me home. It's not that far from here. And like I said, I really hope you don't care that you have to put up with me the whole year." He says while getting in his.

Maybe this situation isn't so bad after all.

"Told you so." Alice replies giving me a small shove.

"Oh shut up." I respond playfully shoving her back.

We get in the car and I sigh quietly smiling dumbly.

"God, you're so pathetic right now!" Alice says as she closes her door.

"Stop ruining the moment! I'm caught up in the fact that I get to live with McDreamy okay!" I say then starting the car.

She gives a snort.

"Okay, fine then. I won't ruin your moment with McDreamy, but Patrick Dempsey is _way _hotter is all I'm saying." She says with an attitude.

We both giggle at our stupid joke and following McDreamy back to his, I mean our home now. And for the first time in while since all this happened to us, I feel like I'm going to be okay, that we're going to be okay.

* * *

So please tell me what you think!


End file.
